All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: It's Christmas and Krillin is feeling down, dejected and in the dumps. All he wants for Christmas is the chance to see 18 one more time. But will it happen? Will Krillen get his Christmas wish? And if so, will it go the way he always planned it to, or hor


Disclaimer: I don't Own DB/Z or certainly GT. I also don't own the song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You"

A/N; Sorry it's late, but it's better than never hey? I wanted to have this posted in time for Christmas, but I was just too busy with work and my family. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy you Christmas present from me; it's just a little piece that show Christmas miracles really can come true. Enjoy

-Deadly Beauty

---

**All I Want For Christmas  
Is You**

---

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you._'

"Master," Krillen sighed as he lugged the Christmas tree box down stairs from the attic, "must you really play that song?"

"Oh lighten up boy, it's Christmas!" Master Roshi piped up as he lifted his gaze from "Playboy: The Christmas Bonanza!" and watched Krillen drag the ancient box across the room. It was the same old plastic tree they had had for more years than Roshi cared to think about. Pine trees were useless in the tropics, the climate was all wrong for them and the smell clashed with the ocean breeze. So the plastic tree did the job instead. Flipping the page of his magazine, Roshi begun to hum along with the Christmas carol.

"Master," Krillen was getting annoyed now, any other carol and he would be happy, any carol but this. "Are you going to help me decorate this tree or not?"

"Krillen, can't you see I'm reading? Ask Oolong if he wants to help. That pig has got to be good for something"

Grumbling, Krillen walked out onto the beach, the Christmas tree could wait until later.

It was a muggy day outside; it would probably rain later. Krillen sat on the deck of the Kame House and looked out at the horizon. Usually he loved Christmas, usually it was his favourite holiday, usually it was a great chance to catch up with his friends and reminisce about times passed.

But usually he wasn't head over heels in love with a woman who probably didn't even remember his name.

A beautiful, amazing, unbelievable woman whom he had become utterly infatuated with. He couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It had been 3 months since Cell. She had said she would 'see him around' and it was those 3 words that had kept him alive since then. He was living off the hope that she would be true to her word and see him again. He was beginning to lose hope though. But who knew, maybe he would be granted a Christmas miracle.

The phone began to ring and Krillen stood up to head inside for it. Master Roshi would be so absorbed in his 'reading' by now that Krillen doubted he would even hear the ringing.

"Krillen speaking" he answered the phone, then walked off into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Oh hey Krillen, it's Bulma, I was hoping to catch you"

Krillen puled open the fridge door and peered inside. Empty. He would have to go shopping on the mainland. "I don't usually go anywhere, Bulma. What can I do for you today?"

"Just ringing to make sure you'll be at the Christmas party next Saturday"

"Well, I should be. Got nothing better to do"

"Great," Bulma sounded happy, "It's gonna be a blast. The whole gang getting back together again!"

Every year the Capsule Corporation threw a big Christmas party, for all their clients, friend and family. It was a big bash, usually with hundreds of people in attendance. But it was a good chance to catch up with old friends and share some Christmas cheer. God knew Krillen needed a little cheering up.

"Should I ask Roshi to come along?" Krillen asked as he opened various draws and cupboards in the kitchen in the hopes of food.

"Yeah, if you want. If he gets to out of hand I'm sure Chi-chi will take care of him. I swear, that woman is a psychopath"

Krillen laughed at the truth behind Bulma's blunt statement.

"So what time should we show up?"

"I dunno, whenever you want really. It's just a barbeque, so it will probably be getting underway about six or seven, it's up to you really."

"Cool" Krillen nodded, as he shut all the cupboards, coming to the conclusion that there was no food in this house what so ever

"Ok, so I'll see you then" Bulma chirped

"Will do. Bye Bulma"

"Catch ya"

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Krillen ran his hands across his head. His hair was growing. Ever since Cell he just hadn't bothered with his usual waxing regime. At first it was because he was still upset about the loss of Goku and didn't want to do anything, but then as time went on and his hair begun to grow, he decided that he had had enough of being bald. Hair made him look younger.

"Master," he called, walking back into the living room, "I'm going to the mainland, do you want anything?" he asked

"Can you pick up the newest editions of my magazines for me?"

Krillen shuddered, he felt like such a sleaze buying magazines that had to be covered over with black plastic. Why couldn't Roshi just be happy with the T.V Guide or something? "Yes Master, I'll get your magazines."

"Thank you my boy"

---------------

"17!" 18 snarled through gritted teeth, her hands clenched by her sides to stop herself from exploding everything in her sight.

"Yes?" he replied in a singsong voice, knowing how much she would hate it. He wasn't sure why, but he often got his greatest joys from pressing 18's buttons. To him, there was very few things more enjoyable than to get her irate.

"That is it 17! You're mine!" With that, 18 charged down the front steps of the cabin and flung herself at her brother, storming down on him a barrage or poorly directed punches and kicks. 17 grinned as he moved out of the line of fire again and again. She wasn't going to hit him, she was blinded by rage, and she would never win if she wasn't focused. Perhaps that was why he liked to get her mad, because then he would feel like a big man when he won the unfair fight.

All of a sudden though, 18 stopped. She hovered back a few feet and glared at her brother. "You know what 17? I'm not going to do this with you anymore," she tucked her hair back behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sick of this, and I'm sick of you"

"What?" 17 looked up at her and blinked.

Shaking her head, 18 sighed, "I'm outta here" and with that, she turned and blasted off. Before long, she was flying over the outskirts of South City. It was a huge metropolis, bustling with millions of people who didn't care at all about 18, where no one knew her, and no one cared too. It was perfect.

Landing on the ground, 18 walked slowly towards the city. She didn't know what she would do when she got there. She only had 50 zenni in her pocket. She had learned that if she wanted to go un-noticed, she couldn't just go around stealing things, she had to pay for them. She couldn't say the same for 17 though; he had no qualms about plundering and thieving from innocent civilians. It wasn't like anyone would ever catch him though. He was so quick, he could pickpocket 30 passers by in a matter of seconds and they would never even know he was there. 18 however, just liked to blend in. She had no problems with taking money 17 had already stolen however. It would just go to waste otherwise.

As she got deeper and deeper into the bustle of the city, more and more people crowded her. She came here often and knew the city well, but today it was far more busy than usual. Stoping outside a big department store, 18 gazed into the display window. Gone were the plastic mannequins dressed in overly priced fashion that usually resided there. In their place was a winter wonderland. Walking nearer to the window, 18 took a closer look at the scene.

There was a building, totally surrounded by snow, and a sign that read 'Santa's Workshop' and outside, 12 deer with horns coming out their head attached to some kind of a carriage. One of the deer had a ridiculously coloured red nose. Then there were two people. An elderly man and a woman. The man, dressed in a red suit, was grotesquely over weight and had had a white beard, and the woman, who was also dresses in red was wearing thin wire rimmed glasses and had grey-white hair.

"What the hell is this crap?" 18 muttered to herself as she lifted her eyes, about the scene was a flashing neon sign, it read "Merry Christmas!"

"Christmas" 18 mused to herself as she stepped away from the window, it sounded familiar, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She quickly came to the conclusion however; that this Christmas thing was a big deal, as just about every store she walked past was proclaiming 'Huge Christmas Sales' and 'Massive Holiday Bargains'

She briefly wondered if 17 knew what Christmas was, but then remember that she didn't give a shit what that brother of hers thought.

---------------

Krillen slowly walked down the street, deeply inhaling the crisp cool air. It may have been muggy as hell back on the island, but out here it was cool, and Krillen found himself shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket to keep warm. He stoped to look in shop windows as he walked, wondering what to buy his friends for Christmas. He came to a halt outside a jewellery story, in the window sat a beautiful display of diamond rings, necklaces, bangles, earrings set in either silver or gold. They were beautiful and shiny, and Krillen's mind instantly created a scene, him, presenting 18 with a stunning diamond ring and her vigorously shaking her head and throwing her arms around him.

Blinking, Krillen shook his head and continued to walk. As if that would ever happen. Not only would he never be able to afford any of that, but the chances of him ever even seeing 18 again let alone her accepting a marriage proposal were slim to none.

He gazed at all the people around him as he continued on his way, so many happy people. Hundreds of happy couples walked past him, holding hands, smiling, laughing. What Krillen wouldn't of traded to have that feeling. To have someone love him for him, to be able to make someone happy just by being around, to know that someone's world was a better place because he was in it. That was all he wanted for Christmas. The chance to make someone happy.

He walked into a small coffee shop; deciding it was time for an afternoon snack. Sitting down at a table in the middle of the room, he looked around. It was only small, with about 10 tables, and a counter, which displayed many types of enticing treats underneath the glass cabinets. There were several other people in here, all talking happily, some using their laptops and keeping to themselves. Music flowed through the speaker system, and a Christmas carol was flowing out, filling Krillen's ears with a happy, boppy tune.

"Good afternoon sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you" Krillen looked up at the pretty brunette girl and smiled, "I'll just have a white coffee, no sugar, and a slice of cake, you pick what type"

The girl smiled at him and she scribbled down the order on her notepad, "I'll be right back"

Krillen nodded.

Yawning, Krillen propped his elbows up on the table, then rested his head in his hands. All this shopping was making him sleepy. He quickly felt in his pocket to make sure that the capsule that contained all his groceries was in there, which it was. He then went back to his daydreaming.

He began to envision 18 walking through the door and into the café, she looked around, then walked to the counter and spoke to the sales man. She then sat down at a table towards the back of the room, facing Krillen, but not looking at him.

Wait a minute!

Krillen suddenly snapped out of his trance. This was no daydream, 18 really was sitting opposite him in the café. She was really there! He felt a big lump grow in his throat, and he tried to swallow it, but it was a poor attempt and he began to cough rather violently.

He didn't notice 18 lift her eyes from the table and stare at him with a raised eyebrow, and by the time he recovered, she had picked up a magazine someone had left on the table beside hers and was reading it.

_'This is it'_ Krillen thought to himself. If he didn't do something, anything, right now, then he would have passed up probably the only opportunity he would ever get in his entire life. He would have to be some kind of moron to just sit here and let her leave. He couldn't even tear his eyes away from her as he mused. God she was beautiful, some kind of amazing goddess who would always be out of his league. But still, he had to at least try.

So, taking a big deep breath to stop his hands from shaking, Krillen stood up and strode across the room.

"18, h-hi" he stammered, inwardly he chastised himself for his cowardice.

She looked up at him, "yeah?"

"Hi," Krillen managed to get hold of his voice this time, "How are you?"

"Fine," she raised an eyebrow at him, "do you want something?" she asked, her voice cold and monotonous.

Krillen blinked, he had saved her life, she could have at least been polite, "Do you even remember who I am?" he asked.

Sighing, 18 shook her head, "Krillen. I have your entire life programmed into my brain. Of course I bloody remember who you are. Now can I help you, or not?" she was still in a foul mood with her brother, and it was certainly reflecting here with Krillen.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, see how you were doing. You know, like friends usually do" he spat at her, she was unfazed by his sudden change in attitude though.

"We're not friends Krillen"

"Yeah, whatever 18. Have a merry Christmas" with that, he turned and left. He didn't want coffee anymore. He just wanted to go home where no one could see him cry.

---------------

"Roshi, you should go up there. It's been two days," Oolong tried to persuade the old man to go up and talk to him, "and don't say he'll come down when he's ready, because it's clear that he isn't coming down anytime soon"

"Fine" Roshi grumbled as he put a foot on the stairs, "I'll go see what his problem is"

"Thank you!" Oolong threw his hands up in salvation. He didn't know how much more of Krillen's moaning he could take.

"Krillen, my boy," Roshi knocked on the door to his bedroom, "can I come in?"

When no reply came, Roshi took it as a yes and let himself in. It was his house after all.

Inside the room, it was dark, Krillen had shut the window and pulled the curtains closed. Roshi took off his sunglasses – a very rare occurrence and sat down on the bed, beside Krillen.

"Leave me alone master" Krillen sighed, as he rolled onto his side, "please."

"No" Roshi's voice was firm, and demanding. "You've been cooped up in here for 2 whole days now, and I'm sorry that something has upset you boy. But you can't just lock yourself away every time life gives you a smack in the face. I train my warriors to be better than that, so c'mon, get up. Right now!" he demanded.

"But master," Krillen sat up, "You don't understand"

"And I don't want to understand. You're personal life is your business, and I'm not going to force you into talking about it, that's your decision. But this is my house, and so I am going to force you to leave this room, shower and then head off to Bulma's Christmas party with us in an hour or so"

Krillen rubbed his hands over his face and groaned, "Is that tonight?"

"Yes, it's Christmas eve sonny boy. You love Christmas, so come on, smile why don't you. You have one hour to be ready"

---------------

18 stared blankly up at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds ticked by. God she was bored. She was ready to pull her hair out of her head. She needed to get out of here.

God knew where her brother was, he had flown off earlier in the afternoon with his axe and a funny expression, she doubted her would be back tonight. Standing up, 18 stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and yawned. She wandered down the hall of the small cabin and into her bedroom. After finding some zenni and putting on some clean clothes, she decided that she would fly to the city. The city was familiar to her, and she felt comfortable there, among all the people who didn't know who she was, and didn't care too either. She liked being just another face in the crowd.

Plus, she could really use some more clothes.

As she rocketed through the sky, a million thoughts raced through her head, and somehow, she wasn't quite sure, her mind managed to find it's way back to the other day, when she had encountered Krillen in that little coffee house. Blinking 18 slowed down in the air. Why had that suddenly returned to her mind? Up until now, she hadn't even given it a second though. As far as she was concerned, it was nothing more that an unusual coincidence that her and Krillen had happened to be in the same place at the same time, and she chose to have nothing more to do with it.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she picked up speed again and blasted off into the slowly setting sun.

---------------

Krillen could hear music as he walked though the familiar grounds of the Capsule Corp, and as he approached the big open courtyard where the party was being held, he could hear voices as well. Lots of voices. A smile settled on his face.

"See, didn't I tell you it would be good to get off the island?" Roshi commented as he noticed Krillens happy mood

"Yes Master," Krillen sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and continued to walk, "You were right, I'll give you that"

They rounded the corner and were greeted by hundreds of people all standing, dancing, eating, and drinking generally they were all having fun. Almost straight away, Roshi spotted a group of young women, and thinking that he had even the slightest shimmer of a chance, he headed of to harass them. Shaking his head, Krillen laughed to himself. He then spotted Chi-chi and Gohan sitting at a table not to far away and headed of to say hi.

"Krillen!" Gohan exclaimed when he spotted his long time friend.

"Hey buddy" Krillen sat down beside Gohan and opposite Chi-chi, "How have you been?"

Gohan sighed, "It's weird not having dad around, but me and grand-dad have been having a lot of fun"

"That's great. And how have you been Chi-chi?"

"Pregnant" she replied with a huff and leaned back in her chair.

"What?" Krillen's eyes grew wide with shock, so Goku hadn't left her empty handed after all.

"You heard me" Chi-chi repeated

"Yeah. Wow. Congratulations" He said, excited that a new family member would be coming into their little circle of friends., "I bet you're excited, huh Gohan?"

"Yeah," he nodded enthusiastically, "I really want a brother so I can train him to be just like me and dad"

"But," Chi-chi butted in

"But," Gohan continued, "If I get a sister I'll love her just as much as I would if she were a boy"

"That's better" said Chi-chi.

---

As the night wore on, Krillens good mood began to ware off, and he sunk further and further back into the depressed state he had been in before he had come here. Everywhere around him were couples, happy people enjoying the night with the ones they loved.

Krillen propped his elbows up on the table and rested his head in his palms. It was Christmas tomorrow. Yet another Christmas he would spend alone. All he wanted was someone to be happy with, someone he could grow old with. Well actually, he was slightly fussier than that, he didn't want just anybody. He wanted 18. He was crazy about her; it had gone so far past infatuation that it wasn't even funny anymore. She was on his mind every second of every day. He wanted so badly to break through her icy exterior, to the kind woman that he knew was underneath. She had to be under there, she just had to be. He knew that with the right kind of love she would open herself up, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to help her. It meant the world to him to see her happy.

And yet, the one time he had seen her, his one opportunity, she was far from happy, and he had only made it worse.

He sighed a long depressed sigh and looked around at all the people having fun. It was past sunset now and thousands of tiny fairy lights strewn from decking, lampposts and hung in bushes illuminated the entire party. A dance floor had been set up right in the middle of the courtyard, and many people were enjoying themselves as they danced away to a boppy tune.

Once again his mind wandered back to where it was most often. He wondered what 18 was doing right now. Was she getting ready for Christmas like the millions of others all over the world where. Was she happy? He really hoped she was.

"Hey Krillen" he looked up and saw Yumcha approaching, "Liven up, it's a party!"

"I'm not really in the partying mood tonight Yumcha"

The song that had been playing ended, and a new one began. Inwardly Krillen cursed. It was that carol, that one stupid song that right now he hated more than anything in the whole world.

_'Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for; I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door. Oh I just want her for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true; baby all I want for Christmas is you'_

Why did that damn song keep haunting him? Couldn't he just be miserable in peace?

"Krillen, Krillen, hey Krillen!" Yumcha shouted in his friend's ear.

"Sorry," Krillen shook his head, "I guess I just drifted off then"

"Damn right you did. What's up with you tonight? You're not your usual self"

Krillen sighed heavily and gazed at a man swirling his sweetheart around the dance floor. Yumcha followed his gaze, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Oooooh" Yumcha slowly drew out the word, "I get it. You're still hot for the android aren't you?" he nudged Krillen in the side with his elbow as he spoke. "Well I think it's time you got over her buddy, she's not coming back anytime soon"

Krillen didn't even bother trying to cover up what he was feeling. He had had enough. Standing up, he knocked his chair to the ground and glared at Yumcha through burning mad eyes.

"She is coming back!" he hissed, wanting so badly to believe that it was actually true. "I won't get over her just because you've given up hope"

"Whoa" Yumcha threw his hands up in defence, shocked by Krillen's sudden outburst. "Don't you think you should just move on? She's the enemy Krillen; you can't fall in love with the enemy"

"And why not?" Krillen demanded, his voice far louder than necessary, "Bulma did, and we all know that Vegeta was a much bigger enemy that 18 ever was"

"Yeah, but that's different. He's a good guy now. 18's always just gonna be 18"

"And that's why I love her Yumcha!" Krillen was now blasting his long time friend with a verbal spattering of emotion, "Because no matter what, she'll always just be her"

He was far beyond reason now, and he didn't want to hang around to hear what Yumcha, or anyone else for that matter, had to say. So with that, he blasted off into the sky with no intentions of coming back.

---------------

18 stood on the bank of a river, along with thousands of other people, watching what she had been lead to believe were called fireworks. They were quite captivating really. They shot high into the sky, then burst into a bright sphere of colour, and you never knew what colour they would be until the very last second. Before long though, the fireworks finished and she found herself walking amongst a sea of people who all seemed to be going in the one direction. She didn't know where she would end up, but it didn't matter.

"Mama, is Father Christmas coming tonight?"

"He most certainly is little one, have you been a good boy all year?"

"Uh huh"

"Well then, hopefully you'll have lots of fun new toys when you wake up in the morning"

"I can't wait for Christmas to come!"

18 stopped on the street corner and watched as the family walked away. The crowed had thinned out now and she felt rather alone. A feeling she didn't like. She wrapped her arms around herself for some extra warmth, she continued to watch the family walk away until they turned a corner and disappeared forever.

"Christmas" 18 muttered the unfamiliar word to herself. What was it? She had no recollection of it. And who was this father of Christmas she had just heard about, and furthermore, why would he care if one measly child had been well behaved all year or not? It was all so frustrating. Taking a deep breath, she swung her foot at a rock on the ground; it went hurtling up the street at a speed so incredible that 18's eyes even had trouble following it down the dark street.

18 lifted her gaze from the ground and sighed, what she saw next though, she didn't expect, of all the people in all the world for her to see walking down the street at an hour close to midnight, she saw him, and at that moment, he looked up and saw her.

His eyes grew wide and he stopped dead in his tracks. Was he imaging this time, or was she really there.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him after several seconds of awkward silence.

"I…I'm sorry" he apologized and averted his gaze to the ground, all of his anger had suddenly been sucked right out of him, he didn't know what he felt anymore.

Once it became apparent to 18 that Krillen wasn't going to say anything, she growled and pushed past him.

"18 wait!" Krillen called after her, he had already blown one shot with her, it had to be fate that he had been given another, and he wasn't going to screw this one up at well.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you uh, wanna go get a drink or something? My shout"

18's initial reaction would have been to tell Krillen where to go, but for some reason, she felt compelled to reconsider, and after all, he had offered to pay, "Sure, why not," she sighed, "Where do you want to go?"

"What do you want to drink?" he asked, "Coffee, beer, what ever you want"

18 shuddered, alcohol didn't mix well with the robotics inside her body, "Coffee is fine"

"Coffee it is then," he looked down at his watch, "C'mon, I know a place that might be open"

---

15 minutes later they were sitting on a bright red sofa in front of a warm fireplace sipping coffee.

"I'm surprised this place is actually open, being Christmas Eve and all" Krillen comment, making small talk as he sipped his drink.

"Christmas" 18 spoke the word again, "Why do I keep hearing people mention that word?" her statement was clearly a question directed at Krillen.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" for some reason, Krillen wasn't all that shocked

"No idea"

"It began as a religious holiday, these days though, Christmas is mostly just a time that people spend with their family and friends. They buy gifts for one and other and have a feast and remember all the things that make their life special" Krillen explained

"And what about this Father Christmas I keep hearing about?"

Krillen laughed then, "Good old Santa hey. Santa is how parents keep their kids in line all year. You see, Santa comes on Christmas eve and if you have been good all year then he leaves you present and if not, well all you'll get is a lump of coal"

18 was quiet for a few minutes "The fat guy at the North Pole" she mused to herself, remembering the display she had seen in the window the other day.

"Yeah, that's him!" Krillen smiled, "Of course, he's not real, parents go out and buy the present, but it's a fun thing to believe in when you're young"

"Why would you lie to your own children Krillen, that's low?"

Krillen shook his head, "You have a lot to learn 18" he smiled at her, "So what have you been doing with yourself lately"

"I've been in the forest with 17. I hate it there. I feel so trapped." Why was 18 spilling out all her thoughts to this man, she barely even knew him. So why did he fascinate her so much?

"Trapped? What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm not free to be myself. I don't know if that makes any sense"

"It makes perfect sense. I know exactly how you feel"

Looking at Krillen, she flashed him a whisper of a smile, no one had ever understood how she felt before, no one had even cared. It felt funny to have someone interested in you, and to actually enjoy it.

For several minutes they sat, just sipping their drinks and watching the flickering fireplace. On the surface, 18 appeared to be totally blank, but behind her eyes, her mind was running in over drive. It took much processing for her brain to take her thoughts and articulate them into a coherent sentence. She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say it.

"Krillen," she spoke his name with a certain kindness she hadn't even known she possessed, "The other day, in the coffee house"

"Oh," Krillen let out a dejected groan, "that day"

"I was mean to you. I shouldn't have been. I was mad at 17, and then I just happened to run into you and…"

Krillen cut her off, "It's ok 18, you don't have to justify yourself, not to me" he smiled at her

"I know I don't have to, but I owe it to you," she paused as she remembered where she was up to in her apology. "I ran into you, and I just let all my anger out on you. I'm sorry"

"Y-your what?" he asked

"You heard me," she wasn't going to repeat herself, it had been hard enough saying it once

"Yeah", he looked across at her and smiled, "I heard you"

She smiled back, Krillen made her feel comfortable. No one had ever been able to make her feel this way before. She just felt normal.

"Look," Krillen pointed at the clock above the fireplace, "It's Christmas."

The clock read one minute past midnight, she looked back at Krillen wondering what happened next.

"Merry Christmas 18"

"Merry Christmas Krillen" 18 repeated his words not really knowing what they meant, but knowing they were special.

"It's late, I better head off" Krillen announced as he stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling.

"Can I…" 18 looked up at Krillen, "Could I maybe see you again some time?" she liked the way he made her feel, much better than when she was with 17, he just made her angry.

"I'd love that. You know where I live, right?"

18 nodded, "Right"

"Well drop by sometime, you're welcome any time of the day or night"

"I'll keep that in mind" she said, but the look she gave Krillen told him that she would be paying him a visit sometime soon.

"Well, bye" he said as he walked toward the door.

"Bye. Thanks for the coffee."

---

Looking around the street outside, he noticed there wasn't another person around anywhere, and so he didn't bother to walk toward the city limits, he just kicked off from where he was. As he rocketed through the sky, he was unable to wipe the monster sized grin off of his face. His Christmas wish had come true. He had got to spend time with 18, and not the 18 that everyone else know, that 18 that he had always believed was really there.

Santa had been good to him this year, he had gotten his wish, and he would never be able to repay enough thanks. Even if he never did see her again, he would be happy, because for half an hour, he got to know the real 18, the 18 that maybe no one else in the whole world had ever had the chance to know before.

Tonight he was one happy man, and he had a feeling that this was going to turn out to be the best Christmas ever.

---

A/N; So, what did you all think? I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever other holiday you may or may not celebrate, I just hope December was great for you! Let me know what you thought of this in a review if you want, and I'll try to have the next chapter of Mind Games posted soon for you!

-D.B


End file.
